Estraneo's Ugly Revenge
by Yachurita
Summary: Primo and his guardians are too late saving kids from future experimentation. Months later, "Who are these kids?" "What are these animals?" "Why is there an alligator in the dining room!" 10th generation are not 10th generation, adult acrobalenos, Acrobaleno animals, and hurt, pain. Sucks at summaries but you should still read it. Some OC but barely even there; OC are supporting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Are Just Kids

Giotto smiles at the creature at the window, Alaude's Falcon, Ace. Ace is a Peregrine Falcon. Alaude found him when some poachers were trying to sell this beautiful creature mostly as some rare "delicacy." Alaude trained him to fight and to remember where the mansion is at any place. The fact that the fastest bird is delivering a message means that the note is the perfect distraction he needs. However, Alaude has six trained animals that he has trained himself. However, that is another story for another time.

Giotto opens the window and let Ace in, Ace flies to his wooden post that Alaude placed for him within the office. Giotto smiles brightly, "Soooo, Ace you have a note for me?"

Ace squawks happily and hands Giotto the letter in his talons.

Giotto chuckles at the envelope, covered in scratches, he smiles at Ace and fed him a little treat.

Giotto opens the letter and with every line he read his facial expression changes at the note he has received from one of Alaude's informants. He gently puts down the letter and his face becomes absolutely unreadable. He walks out of the room and began looking for G, his right-hand man.

G was actually chasing down Lampo for calling him a 'pink-headed octopus'. Lampo was very terrified and ran for his life all over the garden area where G was chasing him. Ugetsu was drinking a calm cup green tea before all three of them felt the presence of their boss. and not the cheery-kind the presence which told them whoever pissed off their boss was actually gonna end up 12 feet under.

G froze and walked towards Giotto as well as Lampo and Ugetsu. All three knew that no matter what whenever the boss was this mad they all agreed on the matter whether he told them or not.

Knuckle was explaining to Daemon about the demons of the human souls that frighten them the most; although most do not know it Knuckle unknowingly gives perfect inspirations for Daemon and his insane creations. Knuckle was going on and on about the demon that stole a baby's heart as it's vital nutrients but he froze as he looked over Daemon's shoulder.

"Nufufu what is wrong, continue this interesting lecture." Daemon felt the presence of their boss as well and smirked _When Boss is like this..._Daemon chuckled _I get to have the most fun in causing the most mayhem_. "Nufufu."

Lampo shivered and straighten up his posture, _Yare Yare whoever pissed off Giotto must be really…bad?... Well it will be one hell of a mission. _ Lampo smirked and looked at everyone. _We must be thinking the same thing._

"_Just what in the world has gotten Giotto/Primo so furious."_

-In the Meeting room-

Everyone was still feeling the murderous aura of their boss and trying to sit in a more comfortable position. G sat next to Asari on the couch; G had a scowl as he observed his best friend and Asari was staring at him as well but more in deep thought. Lampo was sitting on a throne-like chair **(A/N: Picture the most amazing royal chair ever with your imagination for Lampo and there you go! Poof!)** Knuckle was standing with the bible in his hands and he looked at his boss and began a soothing chant channeled towards his beloved boss. Alaude was in a bad mood as well, anything that made Giotto this angry usually follows what he believed in and to make him that pissed means the mission is a lot more complicated than it seems; Alaude was in deep thought with his eyebrows furrowed. Daemon was also worried but not as much as he loves the fact that Giotto will probably let him torture the enemy for whatever they did.

Giotto felt everyone's curious worried looks and he paced the room for a minute before turning towards them and he took a deep breath.

"Alaude." Alaude looked up in surprise.

"One of your informants, sent Ace with a note to me."

Alaude's eyes flickered with recognition, "Lyon. He is the only one who knows how to use Ace."

G sighed and clicked his tongue, "I get it a bird sent a note."

Alaude sharply turned his head, "The Fact that Ace was sent means that the information given to us is at a level of A or maybe even S."

Daemon smirked, _Wow...that was long...for Alaude._

Giotto nodded and everyone turns their head back to their boss.

"I learned that a certain family is using children for live experiments. And that is not all, some of them are their own, while some are kidnapped from their real families. What makes it even worse is that the kidnapped kids are gifted in some way. Like geniuses in their own field. Some experiments include prolonged electrocution, drowning, whipping, and all of the sort children should not go through." While everyone was listening to Giotto, they only looked angrier at this even pale for the thought of what these poor children had to go through.

Lampe stuttered, "Yare…..H-how o-o-old were th-they?"

Giotto clenched his fists that everyone flinched to, "Barely even 10 years old."

Silence, for a minute. Until, all the guardians' eyes were filled with disgust and all stood up with their weapons pulled out.

Giotto smiled, "Alright then. Let's go all out, but no killing. I have a feeling killing them would lead into more problems than that is necessary."

Guardians only nodded.

"Let's go."

In a dark and musty room, these rooms were filled with children four children each. The door was made out of steel doors with only two windows that are blocked: One for the guards to check up on the children and the other for food for the children.

A little boy with dark black hair with steel eyes looked at the unmoving body of a young girl whom he met a couple days ago laid. He got up and walked over to the door and knocked three times. Knocking three times was a code for a guard to tell one of the scientists that one of the children has died in the cell.

The guard nearby heard the three knocking walked over and looked through the upper window and saw the dead body and walked off to get one of the leading scientists to inform him a child has died.

The little dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the man in confusion. The guard that looked through the window looked at him and had a brief expression of surprise and a lot of fear for whatever reason before going to look at the dead girl he met and walking off to a scientist.

The guard had pearl white skin and blood red hair that was tucked in his guard hair. He was walking towards one of the high-leading scientists. He was new to the job and even the mafia in general but there was one thing he knows about and that is the Vongola family. When he was first called in after being told about his job at first he was worried they changed his mind and decided to kill him instead they showed him pictures of everyone they want for him to know. He clearly remembered the Vongola family because they seemed too different to be in the same family, and the ace of that family was a named Alaude who he remembered and that little boy looked a lot like him except for his hair and eye color. He had a weird feeling that something might happen.

He opened the experimental room where he saw them electrocuting a little boy with a big afro who is crying. He thought for a second that it was normal until he sees the level of electricity was enough to kill an adult but not just one but over 20. He was scared and sad for the little one but he was only doing his job. He walked over to a woman with long blonde hair that was braided down her back and red glasses and said, "A child has died in cell 25."

The woman froze and looked at him with controlled anger which he can't understand why.

The woman spoke fluidly and seductively, "Was this child a boy with black hair and steel-like eyes?"

The guard said, "No, it was a girl."

The woman relaxed. "Good. Well then, take the body out and put it in the lab room 206."

The guarded nodded and bowed, and turned to walk away.

The guard walked in the cell room with the dead girl and began to pick her up. The little boy just sat there in silence while the other two kids were trying not to make a sound from crying.

The guard stopped and asked the name of this Alaude looking child and the child only replied, "I have no name. Nor do I have any parents."

The guard only nodded and walked away carrying the dead child over his shoulder to carry to lab room 206.

The guard continued doing his job and he carried 7 other dead children out to room 206, and also like the first one he runs into 7 other children who remind him of the Vongola Primo and his guardians. He asked them for their name but they also don't know their name.

At the corner of his eye he sees a light flash along with sirens and then he immediately understands that alarm. A fire alarm or in the Estraneo family 'Erase all evidence by burning down the building and the experiments.'

He was about to get a flamethrower when the scientist lady who he found very sexy went up to him and said, "Save these children and have them deported to these location."

He looked down on the pictures of the children and to his surprise it was the Vongola family look alikes. However he had a very deep feeling that he shouldn't deport these children to these location of another laboratory, he thought.

In about 2 hours he was able to successfully get the 8 children he was ordered to deport. Now he was about to move them when the purple-haired girl collapsed. The older brother carried her and looked at him to continue. He puts them all in a carriage different from the family and takes them to his house. The 8 children looked surprised and confused.

"Look I know this seems weird but I want all of you to take bath and put on some fresh clothes." he said.

The silver-haired one spoke, "Let me get this straight a fire alarm comes and you were ordered to…..clean us?"

"No. I just took you here cause I want to and besides, you look awful. I think it will be better if you look more…."

"More taken care of and not look like we haven't seen the sun in years?" The silver-haired said.

The guard snapped and said, "Exactly and my name is Red."

The little brunette with gravity-defying hair looked up and asked, "Wh-wh-why i-i-is yo-you-your na-name R-r-red?"

Red smiled and answered, "Because I have no real name like you guys."

All the children look up at him in surprise, he continued, "And," he pulled off his hat and his red hair came out pulled back in braid down his back ending at his waist, "I have red hair. Hahaha."

The children looked at him in surprise and started to grin, a little.

The tan black haired little boy asked, "Why don't you have a name?"

All the children were looking at him like an older brother; he smiled and said, "I forgot."

All the children frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The white haired one said very loudly, "YOU FORGOT!" Then he whispered, "At least you were given a real name and not a number."

The children nodded in sad agreement.

Red started to chuckle and the children looked hurt like he stepped on their hearts.

Red noticed and explained, "You guys have a name. Your parents told you when you guys were born, so then…..you guys are just like me."

The children looked at him with surprise as if they thought they didn't have parents.

"Mufufu. Are you suggesting that I forgot my name as well?"

Red grinned.

"Mufufu then tell me why did are parents give us away."

Red frowned and said, "Your parents didn't give you away."

The children looked up in confusion.

The black haired one with cold eyes asked, "Then why are we there in that horrid place?"

Red looked serious, "Your parents didn't give you up. Your parents were killed and you guys were kidnapped."

Then the afro baby started to cry. Red went to the child and started to calm it down.

"Now, I think you all deserve a well earned bath."

Red began giving them all a bath and let them sleep in the same room on a big bed with twin beds together.

Red went to his kitchen a got a beer and started to drink. He knew he was breaking orders but he didn't care. He can tell that these children were special and the labs now it too. He wasn't going to give them to a lab he chose to take care of them, run away from that place with them, and if necessary die for them. Red didn't know why he felt this way but he just did. Like he learned on the streets; he is going to trust his instincts.

Giotto and his guardians finally got to the lab described by one of Alaude's informants but when they got there the whole lab was burned down to ashes.

Alaude frowned and looked at the place and says, "There are human ashes here. Children ashes."

Daemon nodded as he runs his gloved hand through the ashes near their feet. "Both children and adults were burned to ashes."

Giotto was shaking in obvious fury. _Once I get my hands on these dirty bastards….they are going to wish that they never tried to hurt children again or get on his last nerves._

G feeling the furious aura around his boss only patted his back and said, "We will keep looking I swear."

~3 months later~

Giotto gets a letter from a baker whom he is acquainted with that describes that he is being robbed every day. Giotto sighs and calls three of his guards: Harry, John, and Dare; to deal with the situation.

Harry sighed deeply in the carriage, "Why do we have to deal with thievery?"

John sharpened his knives and replied, "Because does paperwork all the damn time. Do you want to do paperwork and he goes out and takes care of this easy ass mission?"

Harry laid back and shook his head.

First there was silence but then you hear snoring to the right.

John turned to his right and sees Dare sleeping her life away.

Harry chuckled, "She looks almost like an angel."

John nodded.

Dare popped up and narrowed her eyes.

John and Harry looked at here like there was something wrong with her until both of them realized that the carriage had stopped and were in front of the bakery Primo told them about.

The three of them went out of the carriage and sees a little brunette with a hat on hiding his gravity defying hair with a little squirrel on his hat.

Dare blushed and bent down and asked, "What is your name little one?"

The brunette squirmed and said softly, "Tsu-Tsuna."

Tsuna gasped covering his mouth and pointed to the squirrel on his head, "And his na-name is Co-Cosmo*."

Dare smiled and asked, "Did you hear-"

A little boy with silver hair looked at Harry, John, and Dare and frowned. Dare froze because she sees a white monkey with the boy.

Harry was thinking,_ Damn rich kids._

John was thinking, _Why does he look familiar?_

Dare smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

The silver haired boy scowled, "I don't need to fucking answer your damn-ass question lady!" All three of them froze.

He turned to Tsuna, "We better get going 'Mom' and 'Dad' are getting ready to leave."

Tsuna frowned, "Okay."

He ran towards the Silver-haired boy and waved back at the frozen adults.

Dare stood up and scowled, "I want to beat up that kid."

John snapped, "G! That little boy looks like G. I didn't know until I heard him speak foul." He frowned.

Harry yawned, "I don't care. They are just kids."

Dare said, "You are right let's just get this mission over with."

***Cosmo was Luche's animal partner.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry for the super late chapter update. I was actually done with the damn chapter but my computer decides to die on me...and it didn't save the 9 pages of gold that I dug up from the depths of my mind and stress obsessed life...so I'm really sorry for that.

Anyway, On with the story.

Chapter 2:

Giotto was pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary where John, Henry, and Dare are being healed by a doctor, Knuckles, and the nurses.

'What did they run into?'

G on the other hand was actually trying to figure out what happened to them.

-G Replay-

After the three of Giotto's men collapsed on the floor of the dining hall, Giotto jumped from his sit and ran towards his guards. Knuckle and Alaude swiftly ran towards the body.

Giotto picked up Dare, Knuckle picks up John, and Henry was picked up by G.

Alaude was actually analyzing the injuries that decorated their bodies.

Alaude stops and walks up to Daemon stiffly which Daemon responds to by raising an eyebrow and reaching over to his trident position(A/N: I feel like that Daemon, Mukuro, and Chrome have a position that makes them battle ready for summoning or creating their weapons of choice…maybe that's just me.)

Alaude shakes his head.

Daemon smirks.

"Nufufu, the great Alaude needs help? From me?" Daemon does an exaggerated gasp.

"Hn. Look at their bodies and tell me what animals would you use to cause those injuries?"

Daemon scrunches his eyebrows, "Animals?"

Alaude nodded.

Daemon disappeared and reappeared near the three man that are running, following the nurses towards a makeshift infirmary to make it easier and quicker for healing the wounds on their bodies.

Looking at their bodies Daemon was actually getting confused with every second that he looks over their bodies.

He reappears next to Alaude, "Did they go through some hell-crazed zoo?"

Alaude looks at Daemon with a 'I'm confused. What are you talking about?' glare.

"Nufufu. Looking at their injuries and the patterns of those said injuries I conclude that I will use, keep note I'm not playing these injuries link back to these animals: a squirrel, a monkey, a falcon, an octopus, a crocodile, a chameleon, and some frog or maybe it was a snake."

Alaude stares at the high class illusionist and had a glare that says 'Really?'

Daemon nods, seriously as if wondering about something.

"Oddly, they weren't illusion injuries because the injuries would be similar but there will be some differences; unless they encountered a deranged psychotic zoo when they were on their mission to stop some thieves."

Alaude went up to G and told him everything he found out with the help of Daemon.

"That's it. I'm going to back to the store they encountered and figure out what happened and find some witnesses."

+Replay Ends+

G continues to ponder over the situation and was formulating multiple simulations of what really happened. He began to walk over to his-pacing-obsessed-boss to tell him his idea of the situation until Johanes said,

"Masters, there are a couple of kids waiting to talk to you guys about the three injured men."

All of them froze.

Alaude came from Johanes, he came back from his snooping, "Hn. Come meet the cause for our guards injuries."

Giotto, G, Asari, Daemon, Lampo, and Knuckle followed Johanes and Alaude.

"Hey, Alaude."

"What, G?"

"Kids?"

"Hn."

"Really?"

Alaude rolled his eyes and nodded, "There's eight of them."

Lampo, _I hope these kids aren't bratty._

Giotto was actually excited to see the kids.

Asari, _I wonder why they have animals that can fight?_

Daemon, _Why do I sense a potential illusionist...and two of them too?_

G, _Why did they attack our guards?_

Knuckle, _I hope they aren't hurt._

They were about to turn a corner when they heard...very colorful language.

"Dammit, you fucking weirdo why the fuck did you have to do that?"

The guardians even Alaude and Johanes hid to hear the children talk.

"Kufufu, because puppies love bones. So I gave you a bone."

The guardians looked at Daemon.

"Hahaha. I love dogs."

Then they looked at Asari.

"Why don't you damn fucking retards go the hell away!"

The guardians then turned to G.

"Um...Goku-kun and Nii-sama should stop arguing...please."

The guardians relaxed.

"Why my dear Chrome?"

"Because there are eight adult men listening to our conversation around that corner by the plant."

The guardians froze. _How did she?_

The guardians came from the corner and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

The little girl was embarrassed and hid behind a boy with long dark violet hair.

"Kufufu, good girl Chrome. You got it right."

"Nii-sama you knew?"

Then multiple heads nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Then a boy with a cap and big brown doe eyes said, "They di-didn't ha-have any...evil a-aura."

Giotto cleared his throat then all the kids looked at him and took three steps back.

"Hey there. I am Giotto, welcome to my home. I understand that you met Alaude."

GASP!

Everyone turned to Knuckle, the source of this loud gasp.

Giotto raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Knuckle answered, "Why do you guys look like you guys live on the streets?"

The kids froze , "Because we fucking do."

Silence.

"Well then you idiots, let's take turns introducing each other since calling us kids is awfully rude."

G snarls.

"Nufufu, look another dog."

G glares at Daemon.

"Kufufu...we need a pound for these wild creatures."

"Nufufu...I agree."

Giotto clears his throat trying to change the subject, "Well you now know that my name is Giotto."

"And this is G, Lampo, Daemon, Alaude, you already met him, and this is Knuckle." He points to each individual that was named.

All the guardians were expecting the potty mouth to talk to take charge but all of the kids looked at the small girlish-boy with a cap on.

The little girlish boy walked up and cleared his throat, "Hello nice to meet you and thank you for allowing us to enter your household. I am Tsuna. This is Gokudera, Takashi, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome." He also pointed to each individual that was named.

Lambo squirms around until, "Ummm….are they okay?"

All the children froze and looked at the adults ready to hear their answer.

Knuckle smiles and crouches down, "Nobody is hurt here…who are you talking about?"

The kids look at Tsuna and he nodded his head then Gokudera walked up, "I know you are lying."

Giotto scrunches his eyes, "How?"

"Kufufu…. because I can practically smell the blood of those three on your bodies."

Daemon smirks, "What are you a dog?"

"Kufufu…I'm a monster, duh"

The kids flinched at the statement.

Chrome walked in front of her older brother as if becoming a wall between the adults and Mukuro.

"Well and they have been poisoned."

Silence…..

Knuckle looked surprised, "No they haven't"

Gokudera rolls his eyes, "Yes they have…it's a slow reacting poison."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The adults froze and looked at the kids, then ran towards the screaming.

+Leon+

Knuckle looks at the three injured friends and noticed a sickly purple color that has invaded their bodies and looked at the little kids waiting outside of the room.

"Told ya." Said Gokudera. (A/N: If any of you guys are wondering why Giotto and they haven't seen an similarities it's because many of them are really dirty…like dirt dirty. Hair is a mess and darker shade, dirt spots, and it basically makes it hard for them to recognize their faces.)

"Alright then, Smart-ass—"Don't Cuss at Him G" interrupted Giotto.

Gokudera smirked, "To get rid of the poison…You need…this." He said pointing at a brown paper bag he grabbed from a worn out backpack.

Knuckle looked confused, "What's in there?"

"The antidote."

Gokudera gives it to Ryohei; Ryohei fists bump the air and took out three little pills and dropped it into their mouths.

Knuckle frowns, "Where did you guys get the antidote for the poison?"

"We get the antidote from Leon?" answered Tsuna.

"Who's Leon, little one?" Asks Giotto.

"Ummmm…..our friend."

"Okay is yo—"Kyahh! who are these adorable children?"

The kids froze and reacted. All the children instantly ran towards a window and jumped out…three stories high.

"Awww…why did they run away?"

"Elena…you probably scared them."

"Oh Giotto. They can't be that scared to jump from…three…stories…"

Silence….

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Don't use God's name in vain G!"

"Are they okay?"

They turned towards the window where Alaude was already looking out the window.

Alaude turned with a face of confusion, "I cannot find them."

"What but how?"

Lampo sighs, "I don't know but I think they are still around here somewhere."

G looks at Lampo, "What makes you say that you little brat?"

"Ignoring that rude comment…Because I bet they want some food before going back on the streets…you know."

Giotto nodded but then, "Okay but now where is Daemon?"

+Falco+

"Wait everybody." Chrome calls

The boys froze.

"I think that woman isn't the lab lady."

Gokudera sighs, "Maybe…after all the lab lady wouldn't be here without those guards of her."

Tsuna gasps for air, "Okay but can we get off the roof now…i-I'm a-afr-rai-aid o-of hei-heights."

Lambo starts to cry, "I'm hungry."

Gokudera looks at the younger boy with a soften gaze, "I know…let's get you some grapes, kay?"

Lambo smile at Gokudera, "Kay, Goku-nii."

Daemon smiles at them, _Such sweet kids…..but who is this lab lady?_


End file.
